


Power

by MontagueJD



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, PornWithPlot, Smut, firstfanfic, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueJD/pseuds/MontagueJD
Summary: I'm crap at summaries. Smutty fun goodness, so enjoy!





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Hope y'all enjoy. Please drop a comment below!

"This your way of kidding me I'm more in control?" said David thickly still leaning against the hotel room wall. He was watching her intently trying to hide how turned on he was by the sight in front of him. 

"You see right through me" said Julia giving him one last look before turning into her room. 

It took him a total of three seconds to make the decision to stalk after her and show her he could have some power too.   
Julia was leaning against the wall with her pants still unbuttoned as he turned the corner to face her. Julia smirked "That didn't take quite that long did it?"   
David said nothing, but instead grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush to him. "Too can play at that game, Julia" he whispered huskily in her ear.   
It was the first time he had used her first name. Julia was already so inundated with his touch that she payed it no heed.   
"Is that so Mr. Budd?" replied Julia leaning back to look him in the eye.   
David simply grunted and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute or so before he spun her around and pinned her to the wall. "You're driving me mad" said David running his hands over her bum, waist, grasping at her breasts. Julia whimpered, hating how pathetic she sounded, but at the moment she could only think of him. He overwhelmed her senses, he made her forget that she was Home Secretary, that she was a target. He pulled her shirt over her head and went straight to her neck, sucking on the pulse point not caring if he left a mark. He removed her bra next and spun her around so that she was facing him. "I don't think these have got enough attention yet." said David nuzzling his face into her chest. Julia groaned " David uhh..." She went to unbuttoning his shirt frantically " I need to feel you" David pulled his dress shirt off then his ballistic vest. Julia's hands went straight to his chest rubbing and scratching. David knelt down and pulled her pants and panties down at the same time inhaling sharply at the rich smell of her. Julia watching him wide eyed as he brought his face to the most sensitive part of her. Julia cried out as he licked and sucked at her in the most intense way she'd ever felt. She could feel her knees shaking. David abruptly stood up pulling his own trousers and underwear down his erection bobbing freely. Julia's hand went out to stroke him but he slapped it away. " Get on your knees" he grunted. Julia nodded smiling and slowly got to her knees. She took him in her mouth swirling at the tip. Her mouth felt so hot and wet David had to put a hand on the wall to support himself. He had one hand tangled in her hair gently. He took her elbow and hauled her up. He kissed her as he lifted her up and braced her against the wall. Finally sliding into her. Julia moaned fiercely and kissed him as he set a steady pace. He swallowed Julia's moans trying to control his own.   
He could feel Julia getting closer. He abruptly pulled out and took her over to the bed and set her on it. He flipped her over so she was on her stomach. He pulled her hips up and spread her legs apart with his knees. He thrust into her at a much more hurried pace than before. He rained kisses on her backs and neck. He grasped her breasts. Julia was soon shuddering violently crying out his name as she came. David soon following. He collapsed on top of her. Julia sighed happily turning her head to look at him. David lifted off her and flipped her onto her back "Oh we're not done here yet". Julia started giggling but they quickly turned to moans as David delved between her thighs. 

\- [ ]


End file.
